Disparition
by Hermaline
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks a disparu en mission... Remus Lupin part la chercher...
1. Annonce

- Tonks a disparu.

Un silence pesant suivit la réplique de Kingsey Shacklebolt qui, inconsciemment, jeta un coup d'œil à Remus Lupin assis un peu plus loin.

Les sorciers présents dans la pièce firent naturellement de même, chacun pendu à la silhouette immobile qui se dessinait dans la clarté du feu luisant dans la cheminée.

Ne semblant pas remarquer l'attention toute particulière que l'on lui témoignait soudainement, le loup-garou se releva enfin, affrontant les yeux anxieux posés sur lui.

Il n'était pas le chef de l'Ordre. Personne ne l'était depuis la disparition de Dumbledore mais, à cette annonce tragique, tous savait qu'un seul membre pouvait décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareille situation.

Un sourire faible glissa sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

- Depuis quand a-t-elle disparu ?

- Probablement hier soir, elle n'est pas venue quand la relève est arrivée.

- Bien…

Mais ce n'était pas « bien » à proprement parlé. Un poids immense semblait s'être appesanti en lui tandis qu'il tentait vainement de paraître insensible aux yeux de ses collègues.

Remus se redressa, commença à faire lentement les cent pas dans le salon tandis que le silence se prolongeait autour de lui.

Ils attendaient ses ordres.

Il ne pouvait pas envoyer une escorte, trop peu discret… Il ne pouvait pas non plus n'envoyer personne, ce serait comme la condamner… l'abandonner à un destin qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer.

Oui, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

L'Ordre le vit arrêter sa marche, et se retourner vers ses membres.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Mais tu… commença Arthur Weasley d'une voix anxieuse.

- Il faut agir vite et simplement. Seul, j'ai plus de chance de la retrouver avant que…

Ses lèvres refusèrent d'aller plus loin, il passa une main tremblante sur sa nuque et leur adressa un dernier regard.

- Je pars tout de suite.

Et aussitôt, il quitta la pièce. Ses pas lourds sur les marches de bois vieilli résonnant jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Quelques uns baissèrent la tête, pensifs. D'autres échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiet mais également compréhensif.

Enfin, Shacklebolt jugea qu'il était temps de reprendre la réunion, conscient cependant que l'attention de l'assemblée serait dure à retrouver.

Il ne se rappela même pas avoir ouvert la porte et s'être dirigé vers la petite salle de bain dans le coin de sa chambre. En fait, il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir déjà âgé de la maison des Black. Ses yeux lui lancèrent un regard trouble, désespéré tandis que ses mains cherchaient vigoureusement à capturer la fraîcheur de l'eau coulant du robinet. Lupin frotta ainsi énergiquement son visage, comme pour y effacer la douleur qui s'y affichait puis il repartit dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Se faire le plus discret possible en revêtant des habits sombres.

Alors qu'il enfilait un pull au noir bien terne, ses pensées s'entremêlaient, entre souvenirs et regrets. Entre responsabilité et rationalité.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Dumbledore était parti mais tous avaient l'impression que c'était hier que leur chef, leur mentor, était décédé. Parant au plus pressé, ils avaient mis Harry en sécurité - du moins pour l'instant - et tenter de remettre d'aplomb les membres restant de l'Ordre. Bien que ne disposant plus de capitaine digne de ce nom pour les diriger, chacun savait ce qu'ils devaient faire et chacun trouvaient une place plus ou moins importante à tenir. Si leur politique n'était pas de privilégier tel ou telle personne, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'avis de Remus Lupin était toujours recherché et apprécié. Voire indispensable. Cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'il repensait à ces années loin de la société, où personne à part quelques amis de longue date osaient l'approcher. Jamais on ne l'avait autant respecté, jamais on ne lui avait fait autant confiance. Et bien que nombreux étaient ceux qui devaient trouver dangereux voire perdu d'avance l'idée de partir chercher Tonks seul, personne ne s'était interposé et ne l'avait contredit… C'était une évidence. Une simple évidence.

Il devait y aller.

Sa robe de sorcier enfin sur ses épaules, il vérifia que sa baguette était dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir mais il tomba sur une Molly Weasley au teint livide.

Sans même attendre son invitation, elle bondit dans la petite chambre, parlant d'une voix précipitée.

- Arthur m'a dit pour Tonks ! C'est terrible ! Pauvre chérie… Il faut aller la chercher ! Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul… C'est trop dangereux ! Oh dieu du ciel… Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé…

Résigné à devoir attendre un peu avant de quitter la maison, Lupin s'avança vers Mrs Weasley et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tonks va bien. Je vais la ramener.

- Mais où est-elle ? C'était quoi sa mission ? Oh je sais, tu ne vas pas me le dire… Toi seul le doit le savoir… Mais… Est-elle vraiment en danger ? Je veux dire… Il n'y a pas la moindre chance qu'elle se soit juste… juste…

Le loup-garou respira profondément, la mâchoire serrée alors que Molly tentait de trouver les mots juste.

Lorsqu'elle posa un regard empli d'effroi vers lui, il détourna la tête.

- Oh mon dieu elle n'était pas avec…

- Je vais la ramener, Molly, dit-il calmement.

Sa voix grave et étonnement chaude produisit son effet et elle sembla enfin se détendre, sous le poids des yeux ambrés et décidés de Remus sur elle.

- Elle est en danger ? demanda Mrs Weasley d'un ton affaibli.

- … Oui.

Molly voulut croiser son regard mais il l'avait une nouvelle fois détourné, n'osant pas affronter l'interrogation muette qu'elle voulait lui adresser.

Oui. C'était lui qu'il l'avait envoyé « là bas » comme il disait. Mais c'était juste par précaution. De la simple surveillance. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse y avoir le moindre intérêt pour Voldemort à cet endroit mais il fallait néanmoins que quelqu'un le vérifie. Remus se souvenait encore du regard clair et frustré de Tonks quand il lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle mission.

_- Pourquoi moi ? Je suis capable de faire plus ! Je veux faire plus ! _

_- Il nous faut quelqu'un._

_- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tu veux simplement me tenir éloignée des évènements importants en me faisant camper devant une maison sordide sans importance ! _

_- Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger._

_- Et moi dans tout ça ? J'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis ? … Non bien sûr. Tonks va où Remus Lupin veut qu'elle aille, sans poser de question !_

_- Nymphadora…_

_- Bien, j'irai ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de contredire les ordres. Mais tu sais que c'est injuste. Et je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches à faire._

_- Je ne cherche rien…_

_- Tu veux m'éloigner. De tout, de toi. Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai le droit d'être là, je veux être là. Et ce n'est pas en m'envoyant à des kilomètres que tu arriveras à m'éloigner ! … Je veux toujours être avec toi, même si ton caractère de loup-garou solitaire croit et espère le contraire !_

_- Nymphadora…_

_- J'en ai trop dit c'est ça ? Bien. Bien. J'y vais. _

_- Quelqu'un viendra te relever dans une semaine._

_- Ok. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera ce beau Nelson MacFee, le grand brun aux yeux bleus vers qui tu sembles tant me pousser._

_- Nymphadora…_

_- Je suis partie ! _

Et en effet, elle était partie. Et depuis, il ne l'avait plus revue.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle, c'était simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas. Le léger rapprochement qu'il s'était parmi à l'enterrement de Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre l'amère réalité.

Deux mains simplement liées et déjà on les considérait comme unis, comme n'étant plus qu'un seul être. Deux mains simplement liées et déjà, il perdait la tête.

Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas bon. Il y avait trop de choses à faire, trop de problèmes qui attendaient des solutions, pour qu'il prenne le temps de penser à eux. Il voulait sincèrement croire que Tonks et lui étaient « faits l'un pour l'autre » comme le répétait Molly et quelques personnes trop indiscrètes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir failli à une mission tout cela parce que son cœur malmené avait cherché du réconfort ailleurs que dans son travail pour l'Ordre. Depuis toujours, il vivait pour les autres, pour la paix. Depuis toujours, il savait que seule son intelligence et sa rationalité servirait. Il devait continuer à être présent sans cela, il ne redeviendrait plus que le loup-garou que tout le monde craint et que tout le monde rejette.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas été aussi froid et distant. S'il avait su, il lui aurait expliqué plus. Plus qu'il ne l'avait fait après l'enterrement.

_Leurs mains étaient toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre et Tonks marchait à ses côtés, dans un silence respectueux. Il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait dit. Il voulait bien essayer. Voir ce qu'il se passe. Même s'il ne doutait pas d'un avenir possible et heureux entre eux.Pourtant, elle sentait ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens, et bien qu'on pouvait prendre ce geste pour de l'affection, elle percevait bien, dans l'air, dans ses gestes, dans son attitude que ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la manière dont il l'emprisonnait. Quelque chose de distant s'élevait dans ce petit bout d'étreinte._

_Il s'arrêta enfin, à l'abri des regards épars encore présent au bord du lac._

_- Nymphadora, je… je suis désolé mais… _

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, une voix cristalline le coupa._

_- Non, tu n'es pas désolé. _

_Supris, il ne résista pas à l'envie de plonger ses yeux dans les siens._

_- Je le vois bien, que tu n'es pas désolé, continua-t-elle._

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais dire._

_- Si, je le sens bien._

_- Tu le… sens ?_

_Il n'avait jamais très bien cru à l'intuition féminine, aux pressentiments tout ça… Pour lui, tant qu'une chose n'était pas dite, elle n'était pas sue._

_- Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas possible. Que l'on ne doit pas. Tu ne vas faire que répéter ce que tu répètes depuis un an. _

_- Je suis vraiment désolé. _

_- C'est faux. Si tu l'étais tu ne ferais pas ça ! _

_- Je… Je ne peux pas Nymphadora. C'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas faire tout ça en même temps._

_- « Tout ça » ? « Tout ça » quoi ? Avoir une vie professionnelle et une vie privée ? Pourtant les autres y arrivent ! Tout le monde y arrive !_

_- Je ne suis pas tout le monde…_

_- Ca, je sais, dit-elle d'une voix faible._

_- Je ne peux pas. Tu comprends bien…_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Pas ça._

_- Tonks…_

_- Pourquoi les autres devraient passer avant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas vers eux plutôt que vers moi ?_

_- Je… Je l'ai toujours fait._

_- Tu… Tu ne peux pas penser qu'à toi. Nous sommes deux maintenant !_

_- Non. Pas encore. C'est pour ça que je préfère arrêter avant que nous ne devenions trop proches et que je ne puisse pas prendre de décision objective._

_- Tu parles comme un être insensible !_

_- Je le suis… d'une certaine façon…_

_- Ne dis pas de bêtise, la seule personne qui doit être insensible dans ce monde c'est Voldemort ! _

_Il secoua la tête, se sentant de plus en plus vulnérable à chaque barrière qu'elle anéantissait._

_- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles… supplia-t-il._

_- Je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles je veux les faires changer ! _

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas… _

_- Oui oui, je me comporte comme une gamine égoïste c'est ça ?... C'est ça ?! insista la jeune femme alors qu'il ne répondait pas._

_- Tu n'es pas une gamine. _

_- Mais je suis égoïste ? _

_- Nymphadora…_

_- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour détruire le Mal. Moi aussi je me dévoue à l'Ordre ! Mais ça ne me fait pas oublier pour autant les gens que j'aime et que je veux aimer ! _

_- Je ne… t'oublie pas…_

_- Non, tu me relègues au second rang !_

_Cela ne menait nulle part. La discussion simple et concise qu'il s'était imaginé n'était définitivement pas une réussite._

_- Nymphadora, je… je ne changerai pas d'avis. _

_- Je sais. _

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Ca aussi je le sais. _

_Ils se fixèrent un temps, le silence se réinstallant aussi brusquement qu'il avait été rompu._

_- Alors… c'est tout ? osa Remus en regrettant aussitôt ces paroles._

_Mais elle ne réagit pas comme il l'avait cru._

_- Oui. C'est tout. _

_- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'étonna-t-il face au calme qu'elle semblait avoir retrouvé. _

_- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne suis qu'une égoïste qui ne comprends pas les sacrifices._

_- Je ne penserai jamais ça, dit-il doucement, impressionné par la fermeté qu'elle témoignait dans la douleur de le voir la quitter._

_- Encore heureux ! lança-t-elle d'un ton excessivement léger. _

_Et comme il voyait bien que rajouter quelque chose n'aurait servi à rien à part poursuivre les heurts, il repartit vers les autres, Tonks sur ses pas. _

Avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop proches… Mais ils l'étaient probablement déjà trop. Et c'était cela qu'il l'avait décidé à interrompre l'évolution de leur relation. Aimer n'était jamais bon lorsque l'on combattait contre le Mal. Aimer devenait alors une faiblesse. Un moyen de pression et de détournement. Officiellement, ils ne devaient pas être, même s'il ne pensait pas être assez important aux yeux de Voldemort pour que celui-ci utilise Tonks comme "arme". Depuis le début, il l'aimait de loin… pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas continuer ? Pourquoi ?!

… Parce qu'elle souffrait.

Il les avait bien vus… Ses regards brouillés régulièrement tournés vers lui. Ses mains hésitant à le toucher. Ses mots restant au bord des lèvres. Il les avait bien vus. Et alors, il avait compris, que c'était trop tard. Que peu importe la solution, ce n'était pas la bonne...

Mais que faire de plus ?

- Remus ?

- Oui ? dit-il en sortant des ses songes.

- Fais bien attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, je n'ai nullement l'intention de rater le pot-au-feu que tu as préparé pour le dîner.

Mrs Weasley le suivit des yeux alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, résolu à retrouver Tonks.


	2. Limbes et lueur

Une fois dehors, Lupin jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui mais constata qu'une fois encore, la rue était déserte. Il s'avança, pressant le pas et une fois sûr d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets, transplana.

Il débarqua dans le Wiltshire, au beau milieu d'une forêt sombre et silencieuse. Personne. S'y étant attendu, le loup-garou progressa lentement entre les arbres, sa baguette magique relevée. Mais rien ne venait troubler la paix du lieu. Seuls quelques corbeaux décidaient ça et là de s'envoler et il ne put que les suivre de ses yeux perçants.

Ils étaient déjà venus ensemble dans cet endroit. Juste après la mort de Dumbledore.

_Ils évitaient de courir pour ne pas faire craquer plus qu'il ne faut les brindilles sous leurs pieds mais leur pas était néanmoins pressé. De temps en temps, Lupin se retournait vers Tonks, qui suivait silencieusement sa cadence hâtive. Elle n'avait pas posé de question lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui pour cette mission décidée sur le tard. Tant mieux car il ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de sa présence et qu'il voulait seulement l'avoir auprès de lui pour garder un œil sur elle. Après tout, il était quasiment certains que Rogue ne viendrait pas se réfugier ici mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir._

_Ils parvinrent enfin au bout de leur chemin et ils s'arrêtèrent, fixant la bâtisse dont l'ombre se répercutait difficilement au cœur de la nuit._

_- Je n'étais jamais venue ici, et franchement, je ne le regrette pas, murmura une voix cristalline._

_Remus se tourna vers Tonks qui s'était rapprochée de lui._

_- C'est juste par précaution, simplement une formalité, dit-il souhaitant la rassurer, tout en sachant qu'elle n'en avait probablement pas besoin. _

_- Comment comptes-tu vérifier qu'il n'est pas là ? _

_Il ne répondit pas et Nymphadora fut prise d'une intuition soudaine._

_- Tu as un plan n'est ce pas ? Tu sais quoi faire ?_

_Le loup-garou ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, prenant soudainement conscience que, en effet, élaborer un plan aurait été judicieux avant de s'embarquer dans une aventure pareille. La jeune femme sembla conclure la même chose mais ne fit aucun commentaire. _

_Ils observèrent donc la maison, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe d'agitation. Mais aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Soit les occupants dormaient, soit ils n'étaient pas. De plus, le Mangemort - la question ne se posait plus désormais - était suffisamment intelligent pour parvenir à se cacher lorsqu'il en avait besoin. _

_- Visiblement... il n'y a personne, dit Tonks._

_- Visiblement._

_- On peut donc retourner à Poudlard ? suggéra-t-elle._

_- Oui... _

_Mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, pas tout de suite. Il lui lança un regard vif et désespéré alors que l'étau présent depuis déjà plusieurs en lui se refermait à chaque instant. _

_Il avait la possibilité de changer les choses entre eux. Mais… oserait-il ? Oserait-il tenter quoique soit avec le risque de perdre tout ? Leur complicité, leur professionnalité… ?_

_- Peut-être qu'on peut encore attendre au cas où ? De toute façon, ils n'ont pas urgemment besoin de nous… reprit la jeune femme peu convaincue par ses propos._

_- Oui… ne parvint-il qu'à souffler._

_Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux vers le manoir puis Tonks s'assit soudainement par terre. Il baissa la tête, surpris par son geste mais une main le tira par la manche._

_- Allez viens, tu vas fatiguer._

_Ne voulant en aucun cas lui désobéir, il prit place à ses côtés. Mal à l'aise._

_- Tu savais déjà qu'il ne serait pas là n'est ce pas ? _

_Lupin soupira, presque soulagé qu'elle ait enfin compris. Toute cette mascarade pour s'éloigner du château commençait à lui peser._

_Nymphadora avait posé un regard interrogateur sur lui et il chercha à s'expliquer._

_- Oui enfin… Non mais… Mieux valait vérifier… Et… _

_Il se perdit dans ses mots alors qu'elle détournait la tête, par respect._

_- Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas, continua-t-il._

_- Tu veux dire… à Poudlard ?_

_Remus hocha la tête. C'était un sentiment étrange qui était en train de naître en lui. Malgré tout ce qui venait se passer, Dumbledore, Bill, Rogue, Malefoy… et même Nymphadora, il se sentait bien là. Avec elle, loin de la douleur régnant au château, cette douleur qui l'avait étouffé, ravivant des souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés enfouir à jamais._

_Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que l'on ne choisissait pas ce que l'on oubliait._

Il s'arrêta, et une vague de détresse l'envahit. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient mené au même endroit où Tonks et lui s'étaient installés pour leur brève surveillance. Il soupira, et chercha soigneusement du regard le meilleur endroit pour pénétrer dans la maison.

_- Oui, l'ambiance était assez pesante, continua-t-elle d'un ton léger._

_- Je… _

_- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix la plus faible possible pour ne pas briser sa confidence._

_- Je ne pouvais pas rester… souffla-t-il douloureusement _

_Hésitante, la jeune Auror posa une main sur son bras et comme il ne la repoussait pas, la laissa glisser jusqu'à serrer la sienne. _

_Elle perçut un sourire sur son visage dans la nuit sombre et elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir permis de vivre cet instant. D'autres n'avaient pas eu la même chance qu'elle ce soir._

_A la vision de Bill défiguré, elle se glaça et ses doigts se serrèrent contre les siens. _

_- Il y avait… Tant de monde… Autour de lui… Et Bill, et Molly, et… et… l'Ordre. _

_Une nouvelle fois, il s'interrompit et elle resta silencieuse, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait tant de mal à dire._

_- Ca m'a rappelé Sirius. _

_Ses paupières se fermèrent tandis que sa respiration se bloquait le temps d'une seconde. Elle tourna ensuite son visage vers lui, à la recherche de son regard mais il gardait obstinément celui-ci rivé sur la bâtisse face à eux._

_- Je suis ridicule n'est ce pas ? lança-t-il brusquement._

_- Non non… Bien sûr que non… Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments…_

_- J'ai fuit. _

_Nymphadora l'observa un bref instant touchée qu'il est osé se dévoiler ainsi à elle._

_- Non. Tu es parti à la poursuite du meurtrier du professeur Dumbledore. _

_Son regard croisa enfin le sien et y chercha l'assurance de ces propos. Elle garda le contact, plongeant ses yeux décidés sur lui. _

_Il baissa la tête. Et elle sut que la conversation était terminée. En tout cas, ce côté-là de la conversation._

_Soudain, il souleva la main de Tonks qu'il tenait dans la sienne et l'embrassa délicatement avec une douceur infinie._

_Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un coup d'œil étonné. Il sembla regretter ce qu'il venait de faire mais elle resserra ses doigts dans les siens, désespérée à l'idée qu'il prenne sa réaction étonnée pour du rejet._

_Il reposa doucement leurs mains enlacées sur le sol._

_- Nous…_

_- Ecoute je… _

_Il sourit en l'entendant commencer en même temps que lui. _

_C'était la première fois qu'il se le permettait ce soir. _

_- Je crois toujours en ce que j'ai dit, Nymphadora, dit-il alors._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucune phrase censée le faire sourire encore ne lui vint à l'esprit. Vaincue, elle la referma._

_- Je suis vieux, pauvre et dangereux._

_Lupin s'attendait maintenant à ce qu'elle le contredise, qu'elle se remette en colère mais elle se contenta de soupirer. _

_- Je sais ça. _

_Sa voix était emplie de lassitude et de tristesse. La jeune femme était finalement bien plus affectée par les évènements de la soirée qu'elle ne le laissait croire. _

_Il la fixa un long moment, perdu dans sa silhouette affligée, incapable de savoir quoi faire pour l'aider. Incapable d'oser… _

_Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir repoussée tout le long de cette année. Non pas qu'il avait tort de le faire, mais il regrettait de l'avoir fait souffrir. C'était pour son bien. Elle devait le comprendre, d'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle le comprenait. Et pourtant, elle persistait. A vrai dire, il devait bien avouer que cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il le montrait. Il pensait même - à juste titre d'ailleurs - que la voir abandonner lui ferait plus de mal que de la voir s'acharner. Il aimait tellement l'avoir près de lui. La voir lui parler. Il était prêt à répéter les mêmes choses des milliers de fois, du moment qu'elle restait là à les entendre._

_Nymphadora essuya une larme sur sa joue et, la seconde d'après, glissait sur les genoux de Lupin. Elle l'encercla de ses bras, plongea la tête dans son cou et se serra contre lui aussi fort qu'elle le put. _

_Abasourdi, il sentit tout le poids de son amour et de son chagrin s'appesantir sur lui. Gêné, troublé, partagé, il caressa laconiquement ses cheveux, répondant enfin à son étreinte spontanée. Ses résolutions s'envolaient sous sa chaleur réconfortante, les images macabres se succédaient dans son esprit, la peur de la perdre s'infiltrait, toujours plus dévorante… _

_Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il avait besoin d'elle. _

_- Nymphadora je… _

_Mais elle embrassait déjà sa peau, dans une passion désespérée et dévastatrice… se rapprochant toujours de ses lèvres qu'il tourna finalement vers elle, avançant l'inévitable baiser qu'il se sentait incapable de refuser. _

Son cœur se serra. Il passa une main vive sur son visage pour effacer ses pensées, résolu à se concentrer sur son objectif.

Mais sa respiration demeurait anarchique, il sentait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester insensible, que ses gestes n'étaient pas contrôlés par sa raison… Qu'il était perdu. Sans elle. Il était perdu.

- J'avoue que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, dit une voix sournoise dans son dos.

Le loup-garou sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il l'avait démasqué. Pendant une seconde, la colère se peignit sur le visage de Lupin mais celui-ci la masqua bien vite.

- Toi…

- Oui. Moi, répondit l'autre en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Alors tu étais bien là finalement.

- Ne me dit pas que vous avez eu l'intelligence de penser que je pouvais m'être réfugié ici ?

- J'avoue que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit.

- Elle ne t'a donc pas traversé assez, puisque tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de la vérifier.

Severus Rogue abaissa sa baguette magique, cessant d'éblouir Remus qui garda néanmoins la sienne toujours levée.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda le loup-garou d'un ton dur.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi te de poser cette question ?

- Peu importe, de toute manière, j'en ai une autre. Pourquoi as-tu tué Dumbledore ?

Lupin ne quitta pas le visage de Rogue qui, cependant, ne montrait aucune expression.

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, dit simplement Severus.

- Bien sûr… répliqua ironiquement le loup-garou, montrant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- Potter ne t'a donc pas dit que Dumbledore m'avait supplié de le tuer ?

- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Et bien il faut croire que si, pourtant.

- Même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire ! s'emporta Lupin, incapable de contenir sa rage plus longtemps.

Rogue secoua la tête d'un air suffisant et posa un regard empli de pitié sur son lui.

- Pauvre loup-garou, privé de son maître. La vie doit te paraître bien sombre sans quelqu'un pour croire en toi.

Remus brandit plus férocement sa baguette vers Rogue dont le sourire l'élargit.

- Allons allons, tu ne vas quand même pas prendre le risque de mourir alors que ta chère petite Tonks est en train de vivre un enfer ?

Aussitôt, le loup-garou se raidit, furieux d'être aussi sensible à cette remarque uniquement censée le déstabilisée…

Mais cela pouvait être si vrai…

- Où est-elle ? demanda Lupin dans ton sec.

- Quelque part dans le Manoir.

- Où est-elle ?!

- Dis donc tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de gratitude. C'est quand même grâce à moi si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore toujours sa capture.

- Comme c'est étrange, moi qui te considérait comme son petit chien. Tu n'as donc pas été lui raconté ton exploit ?

- Figure-toi que ce n'est même pas le mien. Narcissa l'a découverte.

- Tiens donc, tu n'as donc pas été capable de voir que vous étiez surveillé ?

- Crois-le ou non, bien qu'étant en « cavale » comme tout le monde le dit, je ne passe pas mon temps enfermé dans la maison, contrairement à ce que dû faire un certain Sirius Black.

Lupin se retint difficilement de lui sauter au cou.

- Je vois que la Pleine Lune approche. Tes instincts de bête sauvage sont en alertes.

- Ca suffit ! Où est-elle ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire aussi facilement ?

Remus releva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, une lueur furieuse au fond des yeux.

- Très bien, commença-t-il, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller jusque là mais si tu m'y forces…

Aussitôt Rogue, redressa sa baguette.

- Ne me dis pas que tu serais prêt à utiliser un Sort Impardonnable pour cette gamine ?

- Cette « gamine » comme tu dis à bien plus d'intelligence et de valeur que tu n'en auras jamais.

- Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu sauras où Narcissa l'a enfermée.

L'information était rassurante en soi, cela le confortait dans l'idée que Nymphadora était toujours en vie et, pour l'instant, loin de Voldemort.

- Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour aller la chercher tu te trompes.

- Mais bien sûr… et tu comptes faire comment pour éviter Narcissa ? La dévorer ?

Lupin secoua la tête, cette conversation l'agaçait au plus au point. Bien que Rogue semblait être finalement toujours de leur côté - jamais il n'aurait pris la peine de le garder en vie jusque là dans le cas contraire - celui-ci n'avait toujours pas expliqué son comportement du mois dernier. Cependant, l'urgence planait toujours et, que cela lui plaise ou non, il devait prendre le risque de faire confiance à Rogue, le temps de retrouver Tonks.

Il ferait tout, pour retrouver Tonks.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu pourrais peut-être l'occuper ? proposa Remus, espérant que l'autre perçoive le sous-entendu.

Un long silence suivit cette réplique et le loup-garou n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la raison. Rogue ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre.

Ils restèrent là face à face, se devinant dans la pénombre puis Severus passa devant Lupin d'un pas vif.

- Suis-moi, lança celui-ci dans un murmure.

Remus resta immobile. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. Rien de ce qu'il se passait ce soir ne lui plaisait. Il avait envoyé Nymphadora ici, persuadé qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. Il s'était trompé, prenant désormais le risque de ne plus jamais la revoir. Et maintenant, Rogue se révélait être toujours de leur côté, pire, prêt à l'aider pour aller sauver la jeune femme ?

- Suis-moi, répéta Rogue, d'un ton impatient.

Lupin lui emboîta le pas, traversant silencieusement le parc du Manoir des Malefoy sous le ciel sans étoiles.

Si jamais il réussissait à la retrouver… alors il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il la garderait, la retiendrait désespérément…

Il serait à elle.


	3. Progression

Ils marchaient depuis tellement de temps que Lupin pensait ne jamais voir le bout de ce parc maudit. Il n'y voyait rien et Rogue prenait bien soin d'aller le plus lentement possible pour l'ennuyer.

A ce train là, Tonks aurait le temps de se faire enlever des dizaines de fois…

- Tu pourrais pas aller plus vite oui ! grogna-t-il en sachant que c'était exactement ce que voulait Severus, l'entendre se plaindre.

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment…

Et le Mangemort accéléra si vite que le loup-garou fut pris de cours et dut se précipiter pour ne pas le perdre de vue dans cette nuit noire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rogue s'arrêta enfin et pénétra dans le Manoir par une porte que Remus n'avait pas remarquée.

- Où est-elle ? répéta ce dernier.

- Silence, siffla l'autre pour toute réponse.

Ils semblaient être rentrés par les cuisines et traversèrent la pièce à pas de loup. Puis ils parvinrent à un escalier abrupt qu'ils commencèrent à gravir.

- Je vois que nous entrons pas la porte de service, commenta Lupin qui avait bien du mal à se taire compte-tenu de la situation.

Non seulement Nymphadora était en danger mais c'était en compagnie de Rogue qu'il allait la chercher. Au beau milieu de la nuit dans un Manoir appartenant à un des serviteurs les plus fidèles de Voldemort.

Cherchez l'erreur…

- Il faudra te contenter de ça, je n'ai aucune envie que tu salisses le tapis du hall avec tes sales pattes poilues.

- Tes critiques ont perdus de leur venin, Severus. Tu ne t'es pas assez entraîné ces derniers temps.

- Excuse-moi je n'avais pas que ça à faire, j'avais une métamorphomage à torturer.

A ces mots Remus se raidit et décida que, finalement, mieux valait garder le silence. Severus jubilait de l'avoir vu courir aussi vite ici et il était en position de faiblesse.

Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu qui le tenaillait alors qu'il montait gravement les marches, sa baguette magique levée…

_- Nymphadora ! siffla-t-il désespéré. _

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai raté la marche !_

_Il cessa de monter l'escalier et redescendit vivement pour l'aider à se relever._

_- ça va tu n'as rien ?_

_- ça va ça va ! ça ne doit faire que la deux cent quatre vingt douzième fois que je tombe dans un escalier ! Une de plus ou une de moins, ça change pas grand-chose ! _

_- Sauf qu'ici la discrétion est de mise._

_- Tu sais bien que niveau discrétion je suis un peu à la ramasse ?! _

_Il sourit tout en vérifiant que personne ne les avait entendus. _

_- Tu as de la chance que les propriétaires ont le sommeil lourd. _

_- J'ai surtout de la chance d'avoir un gentil jeune homme qui me conduit chez lui._

_Lupin tiqua aux mots « jeune homme »._

_- Je ne suis plus jeune Nymphadora._

_- Oh si, crois-moi, comparé à ma grand tante Mary, tu es la jeunesse incarnée !_

_Il éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête et ils reprirent leur ascension. Une voix ne tarda pas à s'élever derrière lui._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi on ne prend pas l'ascenseur des Moldus ?_

_- Parce que je ne veux pas réveiller les propriétaires. _

_- Mouais… et bien sûr transplaner ne t'es pas venu à l'idée ?_

_- Je trouve mal venu de ne pas faire entrer une jeune fille dans mon appartement autrement que par l'entrée officielle._

_- Femme. _

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je suis une jeune femme, pas une jeune fille. Je n'ai plus quinze ans !_

_- Nymphadora, tu crois que c'est le moment d'engager un débat sur les appellations selon les âges au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un escalier d'une maison inconnue ?_

_- Mouais, tu as raison… On verra ça plus tard. C'est sûr que pour un premier rendez-vous, on peut trouver mieux comme sujet de conversation._

_Il préféra ne pas répondre, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne venait ici que pour patienter avant d'aller relever deux de leurs collègues en mission._

_Il lui ouvrit la porte pour la faire entrer dans un appartement minuscule. _

_- Oula, faut pas être gros ici ! s'exclama Tonks en jetant des coups d'œil tout autour d'elle._

_- ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas gros, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac._

_- ça j'avais remarqué et je ne doute pas un seul instant de la présence de magnifiques « tablettes de chocolat » sous ce pull épais. _

_Il déglutit difficilement tandis qu'elle lui lançait un sourire éclatant. Le voir rougir semblait la ravir au plus haut point._

_Décidément, Nymphadora avait hérité de la même force de caractère que son cousin. Et il était même sûr qu'une fois son vrai visage retrouvé, elle ressemblait à Sirius. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle préférait justement cacher ces traits communs. Autant par sécurité que par goûts. _

_- Tu ne m'offres pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement impérieux._

_Il sursauta et s'activa, lui désignant une chaise alors qu'il faisait apparaître deux tasses et une théière. _

_- Sirius m'a bien dit que tu étais du genre simple, mais à ce point là… soupira la jeune femme, visiblement impressionnée de découvrir le refuge de son nouveau collègue._

_Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre dans un lieu reflétant si peu la vie. Des murs blancs, voire jaunis par l'humidité, le strict nécessaire en meuble… Tout cela manquait de couleur, d'ailleurs ses cheveux d'un violet éclatant en étaient la seule touche._

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de faire de la décoration, dit-il d'une vois faible. _

_Elle posa un regard compréhensif sur lui mais il détourna la tête. Lui faire pitié était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. _

_- A mon avis, une présence féminine aiderait beaucoup, murmura-t-elle doucement._

_Il sembla trouver cette remarque très drôle car il se mit à rire nerveusement._

_- Mais bien sûr, venez habiter chez Remus Lupin, le loup-garou le plus gentil de la Terre ! s'exclama-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu._

_… Il avait vraiment dit ça tout haut ?! Il devrait faire plus attention, il commençait à baisser sa garde face à la jeune femme._

_Peut-être était-ce le simple fait qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius qui le poussait à se dévoiler plus qu'il ne se le permettait d'ordinaire… ?_

Après tout, Tonks, pour l'instant, n'était qu'une inconnue. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas rencontrée avant. Quand il était jeune, venir chez Sirius était bien évidemment proscrit et il n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa famille mais ce dernier en avait tellement parlé qu'il avait toujours souhaité voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois cette « petite enquiquineuse au charme infaillible ».

_Il n'était pas sûr du premier point mais le dernier, incontestablement, se révélait véridique. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et à l'aise en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Probablement parce que sa jeunesse lui assurait des sentiments plus nobles et moins… intéressés._

_Quoique… pensa-t-il en sentant son propre regard glisser irrémédiablement vers ses formes généreuses mal dissimulées par sa robe de sorcière._

_- Hum, tu pourrais être plus discret tu sais ? dit une voix joyeuse._

_- Par… Pardon ? balbutia-t-il en relevant brusquement les yeux sur son visage._

_- Je veux bien qu'on me regarde mais aussi ouvertement… _

_Il rougit violemment, honteux d'avoir été découvert et intrigué par la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son être sous son sourire._

_Nymphadora le fixa un temps, se délectant de sa gêne manifeste et éclata de rire, avant de plaquer deux mains sur sa bouche sous son regard affolé. _

_Il ne fallait pas réveiller les voisins ! _

Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, levant une main pour imposer le silence mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, Lupin n'avait aucune envie de parler, même pour embêter son compagnon.

Le Mangemort écoutait les bruits susceptibles de provenir de la pièce devant laquelle il se tenait mais Remus n'entendait absolument rien et ses sens étaient particulièrement en éveil à l'approche de la Pleine Lune.

Visiblement satisfait, Severus sembla se détendre et se tourna vers le loup-garou pour s'exclamer d'un ton désinvolte.

- Tonks est derrière cette porte.

Remus essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son émotion.

- Bien, je vais y aller.

Cependant, Rogue le stoppa d'un bras.

- Tu rigoles ? Je ne peux pas te laisser la voir maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? dit Lupin d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne le voulait.

- Parce que Narcissa risque d'arriver n'importe quand. Et je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer à cause de la lubie d'un loup-garou amoureux.

L'interpellé lui lança un regard noir empli de fureur mais l'autre sourit sournoisement.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller l'occuper ! dit ce dernier, excédé de se voir toujours interrompu dans sa quête.

- Mais bien sûr, et te laisser là tout seul à fouiller partout.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous manigancez ici, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir Tonks d'ici.

- Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… commença Rogue en laissant ses yeux vifs étudier le visage décomposé de Lupin.

- Alors laisse-moi rentrer et on s'en va.

- Et comment j'explique à Narcissa la disparition de sa prisonnière adorée ?

- Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'elle avait mal fermé la porte… balança Remus trop occupé à fixer le bois d'un œil nerveux.

- Il est hors de question que je la rende responsable de cette évasion.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est toi !

- Je ne ferai jamais ça.

- Dis donc je croyais que tu avais un plan ! répliqua Lupin, furieux que Severus n'ait pas réfléchi plus que ça.

- J'en avais un, avant que tu débarques avec ton beau cheval blanc et ton épée vengeresse.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Si tu ne trouves pas une solution dans une minute j'enfonce la porte, avec ou sans ta permission, annonça-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Rogue lui lança un regard furieux.

- Viens.

Stupéfait, Lupin le vit s'éloigner et passer une porte un peu plus loin. A regret, il suivit Severus, débarquant dans un corridor aux tapisseries d'un velours vert entêtant.

Remus, constata avec horreur, que Rogue passait devant l'endroit où était Tonks sans s'arrêter.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Voir Narcissa.

- Quoi ?!

- Oh s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ton étonné. Il faut bien vérifier qu'elle ne viendra pas.

- En fait, tu ne sais pas comment tu vas organiser l'évasion de Tonks, avoue !

Severus ne répondit pas, confirmant les soupçons de Lupin.

- C'est pas vrai, tu… commença ce dernier, véritablement hors de lui.

Un son clair le fit s'interrompre. Les deux hommes stoppèrent soudain, aux aguets.

Le son se rapprochait… Des bruits de pas…

Rogue fit immédiatement demi-tour, saisissant d'une main la manche de Lupin qui ne put que le suivre. Ils revinrent vers la porte conduisant à l'escalier de service mais bifurquèrent juste avant dans un autre couloir d'où plusieurs autres portes donnaient.

Le cœur du loup-garou se serra en comprenant que derrière l'une d'entre elles, la femme qu'il aime était enfermée.

Mais laquelle était-ce ?

La baguette de Severus laissa soudain échapper un filet doré qui partit en direction d'une d'entre elle. Lupin voulut le suivre mais l'autre le retint fermement.

- Severus ? C'est toi ?

Ils échangèrent un regard mêlé de répugnance commune et d'inquiétude, puis le Mangemort lâcha Remus et partit en direction de la voix, d'une démarche lente.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Elle a parlé ? répliqua Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton ouvertement antipathique.

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder

- Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser moi !

- Crois-moi. Elle va bientôt craquer.

- J'y compte bien ! Sinon comment expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres le fait qu'on l'ait gardée aussi longtemps sans le prévenir ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il vaudrait mieux avoir des informations capitales sur l'Ordre avant de lui annoncer. Il ne sera pas satisfait si nous n'avons rien à lui apprendre.

- Je vais retourner la voir.

- Non ! Laisse-la croire que nous avons abandonné. Cela la mettra dans fausse idée de tranquillité.

La voix de Rogue siffla d'un ton indiscutable dans le couloir et bientôt, Lupin entendit, soulagé, leurs pas s'éloigner. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil discret dans le couloir et aperçut leurs silhouettes qui s'éloignaient.

Il se détendit, soulagé.

Mais il n'avait pas de quoi l'être, il savait pertinemment qu'emmener Tonks immédiatement sans demander son reste n'était pas la meilleure solution même si celle-ci le tentait grandement.

Il ignorait exactement à quoi jouait Rogue, dans quel camp il était réellement mais son aide lui avait été précieuse dans cette aventure et s'il se révélait toujours de leur côté, il serait mal venu de le mettre en mauvaise posture.

En gros, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte vers laquelle le filet d'argent de la baguette de Rogue s'était dirigé. Celle-ci semblait étrangement émettre une lumière diffuse qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et constata que la poignée était abaissée.

Severus avait annulé le sort de verrouillage retenant cette porte.

Sa respiration se fit anarchique et il tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée rayonnante. Tentant de contrôler son excitation il poussa doucement le bois épais, les yeux en quête du moindre signe de vie.

Il allait revoir Nymphadora.


	4. Retrouvailles

Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. Le noir complet régnait dans la pièce et il alluma rapidement sa baguette d'un geste impatient. Une forme aux teintes grisâtres le fit reculer d'effroi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il comprit ce que c'était qu'une vague d'excitation le gagna et il s'approcha vivement.

Il resta là, à regarder le corps qui lui faisait face, cherchant à distinguer plus de détails dans la faible lueur. Puis, il tourna autour de lui, distinguant de nombreuses bougies éteintes et il les alluma.

La lumière éblouissante l'aveugla. Lorsque Lupin put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, deux petits yeux gris le fixaient.

- Nymphadora ?

Mais il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question car l'iris devint peu à peu d'un violet profond. Ce regard vif ne le quittant pas, ne pouvait le tromper.

Remus se précipita vers la jeune femme et ôta les sorts qui l'empêchaient de bouger et de parler.

Il la serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte fébrile, portée par le désespoir de l'avoir crue perdue. Se laissant envahir par l'émotion pure du soulagement, il oublia totalement le décor environnant, concentré uniquement sur le corps qu'il avait pensé inanimé l'espace de quelques terribles secondes. Il la rassit doucement sur ce qui semblait être un lit, la laissant en appui sur son propre corps, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une poupée désarticulée qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Tu m'étouffes, dit mollement une voix à son oreille.

Lupin s'écarta de Tonks, presque surpris de l'entendre parler.

- Tu… tu vas bien ? balbutia-t-il en se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir posé cette question avant.

- ça va, répondit-elle faiblement mais néanmoins en souriant.

Il plongea ses yeux inquiets dans les siens et la reprit dans ses bras. Rassuré jusqu'au plus profond de son être que tout irait bien désormais.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici.

- Tu m'étouffes toujours… gémit Nymphadora.

Cette fois-ci, il la lâcha bel et bien et fut même pris d'un violent sentiment de honte de s'être montré si… spontané.

- Pardon… Tu vas bien ? répéta sans même s'en rendre compte.

- ça va, ça va. Juste quelques courbatures…

Elle vit son regard glisser sur son corps, à la recherche de marques distinctes de mauvais traitement mais le rassura aussitôt.

- Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Enfin, presque rien… rajouta-t-elle d'un ton excessivement léger.

- Tu…

- Je vais bien… J'en ai vu d'autres ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec une énergie déstabilisante.

Elle comprit dans ses yeux, qu'il n'en était pas aussi sûr et avec un doux sourire, elle posa une main glacée sur sa joue.

- Je suis contente de te voir.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, elle prit l'initiative de leur nouvelle étreinte, le serrant dans ses bras engourdis et plongeant sa tête dans son cou pour mieux s'imprégner de sa chaleur.

Le loup-garou se laissa porter, mettant de côté le contexte, la situation, ses souvenirs et pensées…

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il l'avait retrouvée.

- Encore heureux que tu es contente, je suis venu pour toi quand même.

Il sentit ses cheveux redevenus mauves le chatouiller alors qu'elle relevait la tête, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- C'est trop d'honneur, vraiment. Il ne fallait pas se donner cette peine…

Tonks vit son regard s'assombrir, se faire plus solennel.

- Si. Je…

Un bruit sourd le fit se raidir en même tant qu'elle. Instinctivement elle recula, s'éloignant de lui pour mieux jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte.

- Ils reviennent, murmura-t-elle.

_- Derrière l'arbre, là, à gauche, ils ne nous verront pas, dit-il d'une voix précipitée alors qu'il la poussait sans ménagement vers le tronc imposant. _

_Ils se plaquèrent sur le bois, côte à côte, retenant leurs respirations tandis que les pas se rapprochaient._

_Ils étaient perdus. Complètement perdus. _

_Elle avait beau être dotée d'un optimiste à toute épreuve, Nymphadora se sentait à présent dans une position extrêmement désespérée. Ce n'était pas un, ni deux, mais trois Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient alors qu'une source traîtresse avait probablement dut leur indiquer que deux membres de l'Ordre avait découvert leur trafic._

_Un piège. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège._

_Il sentit une main moite prendre possession de la sienne et sans un regard vers la jeune femme, Remus serra ses doigts dans les siens, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce partage qui serait peut-être la dernière émotion qui le traverserait dans sa vie._

_Plus les pas venaient vers eux et plus leurs mains se serraient. _

_Ils étaient perdus._

_Trois ombres apparurent progressivement devant eux. _

_Une larme glaciale glissa sur sa peau à travers ses paupières fermées. Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Elle était prête à tout pour l'Ordre, pour le Bien… Mais disparaître sans lui avoir dit. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus._

_Comment parler alors qu'un seul murmure les trahirait encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ? Comment dire sans prononcer le moindre son ? Comment lui communiquer ses sentiments ?_

_Dans un élan, elle se tourna vers lui et se réfugia contre son torse puissant et immobile alors que les ombres grandissaient, délimitant parfaitement les silhouettes derrière eux._

_Trois bruits secs retentirent brusquement et un lourd silence suivit._

_Une respiration anarchique. Deux. D'un geste fébrile elle releva la tête, et découvrit un regard aussi perdu que le sien lui faire face._

_Nymphadora se redressa, s'écartant de lui et risqua un œil derrière l'arbre._

_Ils étaient partis._

_Le loup-garou lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il partait vérifier que les Mangemorts avaient bien transplané. Il revint vers la jeune femme, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres._

_Oui. Ils étaient partis._

_- Pourquoi sont-ils… commença-t-elle, encore troublée par l'émotion déchirante qui s'était emparée d'elle à l'article de la mort._

_- Voldemort a dû les appeler. _

_Elle hocha la tête et se laissa envahir par le soulagement._

_Ils étaient toujours là. Il était toujours là. _

_Les deux collègues se fixèrent silencieusement alors que la peur s'évaporait petit à petit, remplacée par une impression indéfinissable._

_Quelque chose avait changé. _

_- Je pense que l'on peut retourner au quartier général. Ils ne vont pas revenir._

_Lupin partait déjà vers le chemin sombre qu'ils avaient dû quitter précipitamment._

_- Attends, chuchota-t-elle alors._

_Il se retourna docilement, interrogateur. _

_Avait-il oublié quelque chose ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je… Je voulais te dire…_

_Il ne put se retenir d'hausser un sourcil devant l'étrange embarras que montrait Tonks à lui adresser la parole._

_- Oui ? répéta Remus pendant que les joues de la jeune femme rosissaient sous le poids de son regard._

_- Merci, finit-elle en affichant un magnifique sourire._

_Il rougit à son tour, face à ce mot inattendu._

_- Euh… De rien… Mais… Pourquoi exactement ?_

_- Pour tout._

_Ils s'observèrent un temps mais il baissa les yeux, gênés par sa franchise et, peut-être, par autre chose… ?_

_- C'est normal. C'est mon travail, tenta-t-il de dire d'un ton dégagé alors qu'il passait néanmoins une main gênée sur sa nuque._

_Elle le fixa un temps comme si elle hésitait à parler ouvertement, puis Nymphadora s'approcha un peu de lui._

_- C'est ton travail de faire tomber les filles amoureuses de toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante mais résolue. _

_Stupéfait, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et il resta un temps sans la fermer. Puis il comprit qu'elle rigolait._

_- Non, c'est bien pour ça qu'aucune ne l'est… répliqua-t-il en se forçant à sourire._

_Il savait bien qu'il était seul. Aucune femme raisonnable - ou déraisonnée d'ailleurs - n'oserait ne serait-ce que dîner avec un loup-garou. Notamment un loup-garou pauvre… Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'y était et puis… c'était probablement mieux comme ça. _

_Mais entendre Nymphadora le lui faire remarquer avait un goût amer et désagréable… _

_Pendant le temps où il restait plongé dans ces pensées obscures, Tonks s'était rapprochée encore de lui, de plus en plus sûre d'elle à mesure que lui l'était moins._

_- Je ne plaisante pas, Remus._

_Elle était si près qu'il ne pouvait que plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ses pupilles d'un rose éclatant ne le quittaient pas et lui-même, ne pensait plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Son cœur se serra._

_Comment ça… elle ne plaisantait pas ?_

_- Je t'aime moi._

_Sa voix cristalline n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse. Son ton était implacable. Elle avait fait le choix de prononcer ses doux mots d'une manière indiscutable. Presque irréelle…_

_Cela semblait si simple pour elle… de dire une telle chose. _

_De partager un tel secret._

_- Je… commença-t-il, absent._

_- Je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. _

_Et Nymphadora se détourna, reprenant rapidement le chemin à travers le parc municipal du paisible village endormi. _

_C'était tout ?_

_Comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose sans sourciller ? Lui-même serait incapable ne serait-ce que d'imaginer révéler à une personne ses sentiments… Alors le déclarer, comme ça, de but en blanc, cela le dépassait…_

_Et puis… comment ça ? Elle l'aimait ? Mais qui pouvait l'aimer ? Qui pouvait aimer un monstre comme lui ? _

_… Personne._

_Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible._

_Bien sûr, depuis leur rencontre, la jeune femme avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'affection pour lui, d'une réelle attention à son égard. Elle était toujours là lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, pour être sûre qu'il n'avait rien. Elle insistait souvent pour l'accompagner, elle appréciait beaucoup de l'entendre raconter des histoires sur Sirius, et autre… En général, elle passait son temps à l'écouter, même lorsque ce qu'il disait n'était pas d'une importance capitale…_

_Mais… l'aimer en soi._

_Non. Ce n'était pas possible._

_Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait disparu et il courut pour rattraper son retard. Lupin revint à sa hauteur, essoufflé alors qu'il remarquait la cadence rapide avec laquelle elle marchait._

_- Nymphadora je…_

_Il cherchait son regard mais celle-ci maintenait incontestablement son visage tourné vers l'opposé._

_- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia-t-il finalement._

_Tonks osa enfin faire un mouvement vers lui et il aperçut un faible sourire à travers les longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait soudainement choisi d'adopter._

_- Je comprends, répondit-elle._

_Mais non, elle ne comprenait pas. Pas du tout._

_- Enfin tu… tu peux bien imaginer que… ce n'est que… tu te trompes, conclut-il. _

_La jeune femme interrompit brutalement sa marche et lui lança un coup d'œil effaré. Il aperçut, honteux, qu'elle avait les larmes aux bords des yeux._

_Mais… pourquoi ?_

_- Je me… trompe ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer enfin c'est… c'est…_

_- Impossible ? finit-elle d'une voix cassée._

_- Oui, soupira-t-il._

_Elle secoua la tête…_

_Pendant un instant, elle sembla prendre calmement ce qu'il venait de dire et il fut soulagé qu'elle se montre encore une fois compréhensive. Elle était gentille de vouloir lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul mais… il n'en avait pas besoin. _

_… Puis elle releva son regard et se mit à parler d'un ton sec._

_- Bien sûr ! C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut aimer Remus Lupin ! Que je sache, tu es un être vivant, avec une personnalité, des défauts et des qualités ! Tu as un cœur, un cerveau, un corps ! Tu vis, tu penses, tu ressens ! Tout le monde aime et tout le monde est aimé !_

_Un profond sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui alors qu'elle laissait éclater toute sa colère… injustifiée. Pourquoi s'emporter ainsi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi, si ce n'est parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ?_

_- Même toi ! finit-elle par dire._

_Tonks se détendit enfin et prit conscience que ses mots l'avaient bien plus bouleversé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru._

_Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle n'attendait rien de lui. Elle voulait simplement qu'il sache. Qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il ne le serait jamais._

_Elle esquissa un geste vers lui, l'incitant à continuer. Ils ne devaient pas tarder._

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? reprit-elle.

Lupin lui fit signe de se taire et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte encore entrebâillée.

- C'est Severus, la renseigna-t-il.

Il revint vers elle et l'aide à se mettre debout, tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

- Alors tout va bien, il est avec nous, déclara Nymphadora tout en prenant appui sur lui.

Elle se sentait toujours endolorie et une violente migraine la saisissait mais elle n'en dit rien. Il était là.

- Oui oui… Je sais… C'est lui qui m'a aidé à venir ici…

Que faire ? Les pas se rapprochaient lentement… Trop lentement d'ailleurs. Narcissa n'était pas avec Rogue. Il n'y avait donc aucun souci.

Son regard tomba sur Tonks qui, bien que muette, semblait souffrir de sa captivité. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués…

Il ne voulait pas la laisser là.

Rogue revenait. Sans doute, avait-il un plan. Sans doute, savait-il comment faire sortir Nymphadora sans en avertir Voldemort et sans se mettre, avec Narcissa, en cause… Mais… Remus savait bien ce que cela signifiait.

Il devrait la laisser là. Le temps nécessaire.

Ses yeux allaient de la porte officielle à celle dissimulée dans la tapisserie. Celle qui donnait dans l'escalier de secours et qu'il avait empruntée avec Severus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les pas se rapprochaient.

Trahir Rogue n'était pas possible. Si celui-ci était bel et bien de leur côté - et ceci ne faisait plus aucun doute - ce serait le mettre en danger. D'un autre côté, le loup-garou ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser la jeune femme ici, ne serait que quelques heures de plus.

Il avait cru la perdre… pour toujours.

Une ombre se dessina sous la porte…

… Et sa main glissa dans celle de Nymphadora.


	5. L'éternel silence

Ils dévalaient rapidement les marches au bois usé. Lui, tenait fermement sa main fine entre dans la sienne, la tirant inexorablement loin de ce maudit manoir. Le vent fouettait violemment ses cheveux alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas trébucher. Fixant d'un œil hagard et stupéfait son compagnon fendre la nuit d'un noir d'encre.

- Remus ! Attends ! On ne peut pas faire ça enfin ! cria Tonks une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour qu'on puisse plus les entendre.

Ses jambes, encore engourdies, avaient du mal à suivre cette cadence si rapide.

Il ne répondit pas, l'entraînant toujours vers le bois en bordure du parc. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au beau milieu des arbres, il s'arrêta, se tournant vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et plongea un regard flamboyant dans le sien.

- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens.

- Où vas-tu ? s'affola-t-elle, paniquée de le revoir partir si tôt après l'avoir retrouvé. Tu y retournes ?!

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Attends-moi là.

- Je viens avec toi !

Elle esquissait déjà un geste vers la maison.

- Il en est hors de question ! Tu restes là ! rugit-il d'une voix sèche et intransigeante.

Contre toute attente, Nymphadora ne bougea plus, se contentant de le fixer d'un œil abasourdi et interrogateur.

- Je… je reviens, dit-il plus doucement.

Et elle suivit des yeux sa silhouette courant vers la bâtisse.

La jeune femme soupira, jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle, et s'affala sur le sol, prise de tremblements nerveux, et de sanglots incontrôlables.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle, une Auror surentraînée, n'avait pas été capable de remarquer la présence derrière elle. Une ombre s'était abattue et un sort l'avait violement projetée au sol. Une seconde plus tard, des cheveux d'un blond terne et un visage désagréable lui était apparut. Narcissa Malefoy jubilait.

La suite était floue, elle se souvenait de la douleur indescriptible que la femme du Mangemort lui avait fait subir puis de l'arrivée de Rogue et de son ton sec sommant l'autre de le laisser s'en occuper. Ensuite, avec la courtoisie qui caractérisait l'ancien professeur de potion, il lui avait fait comprendre, par monosyllabes ironiques, qu'il ne les avait pas trahis, contrairement à l'idée générale. Bon, bien sûr, il n'avait pas expliqué les choses comme ça, mais cela revenait au même : elle n'était pas perdue.

Mais Remus, lui, maintenant… ne l'était-il pas ? Où courait-il ainsi ? Revenant vers le danger ? A quoi bon venir la chercher si c'était pour finalement prendre sa place ?

Elle aurait préféré rester là-bas, au moins, elle l'aurait su en sécurité.

Une silhouette apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- J'ai failli attendre, répliqua Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

Lupin s'avança dans la pièce, luttant pour retrouver un souffle normal. Ses yeux courant le long de la pièce, comme s'il l'a découvrait pour la première fois.

- Désolé, je devais la mettre en sécurité.

Severus l'observa silencieusement, toute expression désertant son visage.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Dans les bois… Narcissa ?

- Dans le salon.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard puis Lupin s'assit au bord du lit, fatigué de devoir se montrer si fort ce soir. Si droit. Si sûr. Que Rogue soit probablement en ce moment en train de jubiler ou de se moquer de lui, il n'en avait cure. Il avait retrouvé Nymphadora, et maintenant il devait affronter ses décisions, les promesses muettes qu'il s'était fait, toute la soirée.

Affronter ses démons et surtout ne pas fuir devant elle. Ne plus fuir. Il n'en avait plus le temps.

- Je suppose que tu as un plan, reprit Severus d'une voix étrangement faible, la pointe de supériorité habituelle semblant avoir disparu.

Le loup-garou releva la tête.

- Oui.

Il se remit debout, jetant encore un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

- Je pense qu'il faut faire croire à sa mort.

Severus posa sur lui un regard indélébile. S'il était surpris, il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître.

- Tu penses, ou tu en es sûr ?

L'autre ne prit la peine de répondre à cette question, il commença à faire les cent pas, énumérant ses arguments.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de la laisser là, au Manoir. Si Narcissa avertit Voldemort…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'éliminera. Comme tous les membres de l'Ordre.

- Oui et si on fait croire qu'elle s'est échappée…

- Nous serions visiblement en mauvaise posture.

Pure ironie pensa Lupin. Il ignorait au juste ce que Lord Voldemort savait de la métamorphomage mais l'idée qu'une personne de son camp adverse ait pu surveiller et ensuite s'échapper si facilement de chez l'un de ces Mangemorts ne pouvait que l'irriter grandement.

Et même si Severus Rogue était sûrement considéré - à tort - comme l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts celui -ci n'échapperait pas à la colère du Mage Noir.

- J'avais pensé à la même solution, déclara Severus de son ton redevenu suffisant.

- Tu as également pensé à la raison que tu aurais pu avoir de l'éliminer si rapidement ?

- Elle ne savait rien d'important. Nous avions largement surestimé son rôle dans l'Ordre. Et… elle s'est montré insolente rajouta Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Etonnement, cette dernière remarque fit sourire le loup-garou. Oui, Nymphadora ne s'était probablement pas laisser faire… Son caractère vif avait sans doute eu toute l'opportunité de s'éveiller face à Narcissa Malefoy.

Lupin hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette magique. Ce qui allait suivre n'était pas la partie la plus réjouissante. Ce qui allait suivre, il ne voulait pas.

Il le savait, ce n'était qu'illusion. Une simple illusion. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça. Pas comme ça. Pas si… facilement.

De toute façon, son don lui permettait de prendre l'apparence qu'elle désirait. Contrairement à Sirius, Tonks n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher pour le restant de ces jours…

C'était la meilleure solution. La meilleure.

Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter le sort, son compagnon l'arrêta d'un geste et brandit sa propre baguette.

- _Apparere Corpus_, prononça Rogue d'une voix distincte.

Un flash de lumière brisa la faible clarté de la chambre et une forme se dessina sur le lit.

Le loup-garou suivit silencieusement la progression de l'apparition, tentant de contrôler le flux d'adrénaline qui montait en lui.

Enfin, Rogue abaissa sa baguette et admira son travail, non sans cacher sa satisfaction.

Nymphadora Tonks morte.

C'était affreusement ressemblant. Son corps fin reposant sur le lit dans une attitude effroyablement sereine. Son teint pâle contrastant avec la nuance verte omniprésente dans la pièce.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

A la voix de Severus, Remus sortit de sa torpeur, détournant enfin ses yeux du corps, si ressemblant, de Tonks.

- Bon travail, dit-il alors.

Rogue ne répondit pas mais perçut parfaitement le remerciement sous-entendu dans ces simples mots. Lupin lui adressa un léger signe de tête et disparut par l'escalier de secours.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables, elle le vit enfin revenir et son émotion grandit au fil de son approche. Elle se releva, ayant pris soin au passage d'essuyer les larmes d'épuisement encore présentes sur son visage, et lui lança un regard hâtif.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Tout est réglé.

- Mais… ?

- Plus tard. L'urgence, c'est de sortir de là… Tu es en état de transplaner ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle lança un dernier regard derrière eux puis ils disparurent… pour réapparaître dans le parc juxtaposé au Square Grimmaurd.

- Il fait moins froid ici, fit-elle remarqué vaguement.

- Oui, répondit-il évasivement.

Maladroitement, il lui fit signe de venir et ils commencèrent à marcher sur le trottoir en direction du numéro 12.

Sa gêné était palpable. Jamais un silence n'avait été aussi éloquent. Remus se taisait, et elle, respectueuse, suivait docilement son allure, posant parfois ses yeux vifs sur lui avant de repartir vers les étoiles.

Elle avait bien cru ne jamais revoir le ciel. De ne jamais le revoir, lui non plus.

Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Que pouvait-il vouloir dire de si fort pour qu'il soit incapable de prononcer un mot ?

Elle connaissait ce silence, quelque chose lui pesait, quelque chose l'emprisonnait. et c'était à elle de l'interpréter.

_Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre._

_Soit douze fois à passer devant la porte d'entrée. La première fois, le loup-garou ne s'était pas arrêté, alors… elle avait continué, avec lui._

_Se rendait-il compte au moins qu'elle était toujours là ? _

_Une heure qu'elle lui avait dit. Depuis, des papillons dansaient dans son ventre et son cœur restait dans une course folle._

_Une heure qu'elle attendait. Mais elle pourrait attendre des jours encore, du moment qu'il ne partait pas, qu'il la laissait le suivre, comme ça. Au gré de ses pas autour de ce pâté de maisons qu'ils connaissaient désormais par cœur._

_Elle l'aimait. _

_- Je…_

_Tonks tourna la tête vers Remus qui venait de prononcer cet unique mot. Le premier qu'il disait depuis… une heure, également._

_Mais son mutisme l'avait happé de nouveau. Elle sourit d'émotion face à sa timidité, sa gêne… et son évidente envie de ne pas la blesser._

_Dans le silence, elle percevait sa présence. Ses pensées. Son esprit s'évaporer._

_Pourquoi parler ? Pourquoi écouter ?_

_Un simple frôlement, un simple chuchotement imprononçable. Et elle sait. _

…

_Ce n'était pas grave. Elle s'y était attendue. Depuis le début, elle savait. Elle était tombée sur plus fort qu'elle. Elle était tombée dans ce stéréotype de l'amour impossible._

_C'était triste n'est ce pas ?_

_Mais pouvait-elle se plaindre ? Elle l'aimait. Il se savait aimé. Et ils étaient là._

_Peu importe qu'il veuille ou non._

_Il était là. _

_Elle sourit encore. Pour lui. En lui. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien, riant de son mouvement de recul inconscient._

_- Je ne vais pas te manger, murmura alors Nymphadora._

_Lupin lui lança un regard entre affolement et admiration._

_Elle sourit mystérieusement. Joyeusement._

_Il était là. _

_- Tu sais que… reprit-il porté par un élan de courage manifeste._

_Elle tourna la tête à l'opposé. Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir l'entendre parler, finalement._

_- Mais oui, je sais. _

_- Non, non, tu ne sais pas._

_La jeune femme ne résista pas à l'envie de plonger son regard dans le sien. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, et elle esquissa un énième sourire. _

_Ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux._

_- Mais si, je sais._

_Elle voyait bien, sur son visage, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors, lentement, elle retira son bras de sous le sien, tout en continuant à lui sourire. _

_- Je serai toujours là, murmura-t-il comme une excuse, une promesse qu'il se devait de faire._

_Elle se redressa, ravalant sa fierté et sa douleur au plus profond d'elle-même, puis lui envoya encore un sourire, reconnaissant, compréhensif et résigné._

Pourtant, ce soir, Nymphadora arrivait difficilement à se tenir droite, face à l'abattement qui s'emparait d'elle. Un énième refus. Un enlèvement.

Un silence.

Son corps qui, une nouvelle fois, ne faisait que l'accompagner. Son cœur qui, une nouvelle fois, se refermait. Aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert. Quelques étreintes, quelques battements partagés, et chacun repartait de son côté. Cette privation.

Et ce silence.

Ce terrible silence.

Elle souriait pourtant, encore, envahie du bonheur d'être libre. De la sensation du vent glacial de cette nuit. De ses doigts qui frôlaient les siens le long de leur marche.

S'en rendait-il compte ?

Peut-être bien…

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement du refuge de l'Ordre, le dos de leurs mains s'effleurait de plus en plus. Sa chaleur se rapprochait, en même tant que le désespoir de replonger au milieu des autres, et de perdre cette intimité. Ne résistant plus, elle glissa ses doigts contre les siens avec l'étrange assurance qu'il en avait fait de même.

Leurs mains restèrent liées jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant la maison qui apparut progressivement à eux. Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans apercevoir le moindre geste de l'autre, ils se séparèrent et montèrent les marches du perron, côte à côte.

Nymphadora ne savait pas ce que Remus pouvait avoir en tête, ce qu'il pouvait bien penser mais, à vrai dire, après le chaos dans lequel elle s'était plongée ces dernières vingt quatre heures, la jeune femme avait plus besoin de silence que de mots superflus.

Il était là, elle aussi. N'était ce pas le principal ?

Du moins… pour l'instant… ?

Le loup-garou frappa faiblement à la lourde porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit quasi-immédiatement.

Des cheveux d'un roux vifs apparurent dans l'encadrement et Molly Weasley poussa un petit cri de soulagement, ignorant pour une fois le tableau de la mère de Sirius.

- Nymphadora ! dit Mrs Weasley dont les yeux ruisselèrent bien vite de larmes de joie. On a eu tellement peur !

Remus s'écarta respectueusement pour permettre à Molly de voir plus Tonks qui souriait doucement.

Une main l'attrapa et l'attira dans la maison et bientôt Mrs Weasley la serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante.

Les cris de Mrs Black résonnaient autour d'eux mais la jeune femme s'en moquait royalement. Elle répondit chaleureusement à l'étreinte de Molly, s'imprégnant de son soulagement et du bonheur manifeste de la revoir seine et sauve.

Elle ne vit pas Lupin fermer doucement la porte derrière elle et lui lancer un profond regard de ses yeux ambrés.

Comment allait-il faire pour dire toutes ces choses déferlant dans son esprit ? Comment allait-il faire pour qu'elle comprenne ses sentiments ? Pour qu'elle pardonne son éloignement ?


	6. Reconnaissance mutuelle

Immobile, ayant la désagréable impression d'être soudainement devenu transparent, il la vit se laisser emporter par Molly qui la conduisait pleine d'entrain dans le salon. Les cris de Mrs Black fulminant résonnaient autour de lui alors que Tonks et Mrs Weasley disparaissaient dans l'escalier. Lentement, il déboutonna sa cape, écartant le col de sa chemise qu'il sentait si serré autour de son cou.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Les pas s'évanouirent au loin et il se retrouva seul, face au tableau et à l'obscurité. Un pauvre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un sourire amer.

Il n'était bon qu'à jouer les sauveteurs. Il n'était bon qu'à braver les dangers. Qu'à sortir de l'ombre et à y retourner.

Nymphadora l'avait complètement oublié.

Et ses propres résolutions, semblaient bien lointaines.

Mais bien sûr… Sortir avec elle. Comme un vrai couple. Mais bien sûr… Pourquoi ne pas emménager ensemble aussi ?

Que lui avait-il pris ? Comment avait-il pu perdre autant ses moyens pour penser ne serait qu'un instant qu'il pourrait laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus ?

Ce n'était qu'une passade. Une simple passade. Elle ne l'aimerait qu'un temps puis s'évanouirait. Et alors que ferait-il ? Il resterait là, à la regarder partir, impuissant.

Elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait. A quoi bon s'attacher, voire même… espérer ? Aimer et agir étaient deux choses différentes. Etre amoureux d'elle, lui suffisait pour vivre.

Oui. Cela lui suffisait.

Alors pourquoi cette fureur au fond de lui ? Pourquoi ce sauvage sentiment de vide le dévorait ? Pourquoi devait-il réclamer plus ?

Réduire un sentiment pur en un besoin douloureux.

Un simple fantasme.

Etre avec Nymphadora Tonks.

Inutile. Profondément inutile. Le loup-garou secoua la tête. Même ses pensées restaient inaccessibles pour lui. A trop vouloir analyser tout, à trop comprendre tout, il en avait perdu les mots pour le dire, l'exposer clairement. Son esprit cogitait, cogitait, les murs autour de lui se resserraient. Il en avait même le tournis. Tout cela le submergeait. Il n'allait pas bien. Non. Pas bien du tout.

Pourquoi donc n'allait-il pas bien ?

Il le savait. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Mais la réponse restait loin derrière sa conscience.

Comment allait-il faire pour avancer maintenant ?

- VERMINE ! MONSTRE ! TU OSES SOUILLER MA MAISON !

Remus lança un coup d'œil absent au tableau et passa devant lui, sa main livide s'arrachant à la rambarde de l'escalier.

Mrs Black se calmera bien toute seule. Il le faisait bien lui.

C'était une belle fête. Vraiment. Mrs Weasley s'était donné beaucoup de mal en très peu de temps. À peine eut-il pénétrer dans le salon que Remus découvrit une foule de têtes et entendit une musique assourdissante sortant du vieux poste qu'elle avait ramené du Terrier. Insensible à l'atmosphère festive, il se servit néanmoins de la bière au beurre et s'accouda à la table d'un air songeur, fixant d'un œil vide le liquide orangé. Le brouhaha l'entourait et il ne faisait aucun doute que les membres de l'Ordre avaient sérieusement cru ne pas revoir Nymphadora...

Mais n'était-il pas partie la chercher ? Avaient-ils donc si peu confiance en ses capacités ? Se surestimait-il ?

…

Lupin secoua la tête de plus en plus en colère contre lui-même. Il perdait vraiment ses repères ce soir. Mais pas ses bonnes résolutions…

Cela ne servirait à rien de le nier. Lorsque le désespoir s'était emparé de lui ce soir, il avait compris que sans elle il n'était rien. Enfin, presque rien. Son corps bien sûr demeurait le même mais son âme, était perdue. Qu'il le veuille ou non ce n'était pas un simple attachement, un désir futile. C'était de l'amour. Ce sentiment qu'il avait vu naître tout autour de lui, James et Lily en étant les principaux acteurs, et, maintenant, c'était à son tour. Lui, qui s'était préparé à ne jamais vivre ça. Il en était imprégné, de tout son être.

Il aperçut soudain ses cheveux mauves au milieu de la nuée de têtes défilant devant lui. Nymphadora discutait avec Arthur. Et lui, il restait dans son coin, à ruminer.

Il faudrait bien lui dire d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il ne le faisait pas à cet instant même, cela viendrait le hanter un autre jour. Inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce que… l'un deux disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce que le temps ne décide pour lui.

Jamais plus, Remus n'accepterait de ressentir cet élan de regret qu'il l'avait assailli ce soir. C'était bien trop douloureux, bien trop…

Oui. Il lui dirait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment mais il lui dirait et alors… peut-être voudrait-elle revenir avec lui ? A cette pensée, un sourire s'élargit sur son visage. Il était heureux. Il ignorait quoi faire, quoi dire mais il était heureux. Et un profond sentiment de ridicule le surpris.

Mais il était trop vieux pour croire en une chose pareille ! Qu'une jeune femme veuille de lui comme ça ! Alors qu'ils avaient plus de dix ans d'écart !

_- Je ne suis pas ridicule. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain._

_- Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément._

Et même s'il faisait abstraction de leurs âges respectifs, même si ceux-ci ne les séparaient pas, tant d'obstacles se dressaient devant eux… devant lui.

Qui oserait nier que fréquenter un loup-garou était dangereux ? Et même si Nymphadora balayait régulièrement cette « excuse bidon » comme elle le disait si bien, jamais la peur de lui faire du mal ne le quitterait… Et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si…

_- La pleine lune approche. Je ne pourrai pas venir, dit-il d'une voix faible._

_Molly ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. Tonks se redressa sur sa chaise, interrogatrice._

_- Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle._

_Il redressa la tête vers la jeune femme._

_- Et bien parce que… parce que c'est… hum…_

_Mais c'était évident voyons ! Ses sens se décuplaient, ses instincts… son caractère se modifiait, il était plus sensible aux choses, il contrôlait beaucoup moins ses actes…_

_Il avait toujours fait ça. S'éloigner à l'approche de sa transformation._

_- Parce que ? reprit Nymphadora._

_Cherchait-elle à le rendre mal à l'aise ? _

_- Et bien parce que je risque d'être dangereux…_

_- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire tu n'es un loup-garou que le jour même de la pleine lune donc les autres jours, il n'y a aucun risque._

_- Ce n'est pas si simple, murmura-t-il._

_A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme lui sourit tendrement._

_- Mais si, c'est simple Remus, tu viendras à cette fête._

_- Non vraiment je…_

_- Tatata ! Tu n'as pas le choix c'est moi qui t'invite ! Et on ne refuse pas l'invitation d'une jolie fille !_

_Il secoua la tête, feignant l'exaspération… mais sentant en lui un profond sentiment de… bonheur ?_

_Entre temps, Mrs Weasley était partie ranger le linge propre et Nymphadora et lui s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls. Ce qui, visiblement, encourageait la jeune femme dans ses… avances._

_Par Merlin, elle lui faisait des avances !_

_- Je suis désolé Nymphadora mais je ne veux pas prendre ce risque._

_- Mais pourquoi ? fit-elle avec une expression de déception sur le visage. Quel risque ? _

_- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il._

_Et pour être sûr de ne pas revenir sur sa décision - les yeux bleus de Tonks les fixaient avec trop d'insistance pour le laisser insensible - il se leva, prêt à partir._

_Mais une voix prit la parole derrière lui._

_- Tu n'es pas dangereux. Tu es un homme comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas toi le loup-garou. _

_Il préféra ne pas répondre. Après tout, elle était libre de penser ce qu'elle voulait…_

Ça n'avait été qu'une excuse. Pendant tous ces années… Une simple excuse. S'était-il cru insensible ? S'était-il cru différent ? S'était-il donc trompé à ce point là ?

Et puis, il était pauvre. Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

_- Ba ba ba… n'importe quoi ! Enfin Ginny, les riches c'est nul ! s'exlama-elle bruyamment._

_- Ah tu trouves ? dit la jeune fille en souriant, se demanda bien quels étaient les arguments de Tonks._

_- Ils ont trop d'argent. _

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors, ce n'est pas bien._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que… parce que, balbutia Nymphadora en jetant involontairement un coup d'œil derrière elle. Parce qu'on ne doit vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche. _

_Ginny éclata de rire dans le salon, et lentement Remus ferma son livre, se demandant si Tonks avait conscience de la fragilité de son argumentation._

_- Enfin peu importe, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. _

_Lupin sourit et rougit sous le nouveau coup d'œil que Nymphadora venait de lui envoyer._

_Que cherchait donc à faire la cousine de Sirius ?_

Furieux contre lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour mieux regarder Tonks désormais en pleine conversation avec Kingsey Shacklebolt.

Cela ne servait à rien. A chaque fois qu'il avait une sérieuse objection à faire, elle le contredisait toujours. Elle parait toujours ces attaques destinées à l'éloigner. Cet acharnement le laissait songeur et… inconsciemment satisfait.

Et Voldemort dans tout cela ? Il fallait bien être là pour l'empêcher d'agir, du moins, autant qu'il était possible. Et même si - simple supposition ! -, il tentait de conjuguer vie privée et vie professionnelle, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire auparavant, il savait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, il était généralement si fatigué qu'il s'écroulait littéralement sur son lit. Et c'était pire à l'approche de sa transformation. Qui voudrait d'un vieil homme comme lui ?

Un énième soupir et un stupide sentiment de panique. Les cheveux violets n'apparaissaient plus dans son champ de vision, Kingsey était maintenant en train de bavarder joyeusement avec Molly.

Peut-être était-elle aller se coucher ? Elle devait être fatiguée… après tout ça.

Il finit sa bière au beurre. Hésita… puis, finalement s'en servit une deuxième. Ce n'était pas son genre de noyer dans l'alcool son chagrin et ses pensées mais là, un doux sentiment d'abandon et de lassitude le prenait.

D'accord. Tous ces arguments étaient ridicules et infondés. Ce n'étaient que des tentatives désespérés pour oublier la cruelle vérité.

Il avait peur.

Lui, Remus Lupin avait peur de l'engagement. Des sentiments. De l'enthousiasme débordant d'une métamorphomage au charme infaillible.

Et il avait également peur de souffrir. Parce que ressentir, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Du moins, pas ce genre de chose. Et parce que… parce que… elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer autant.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas autant que lui.

Il avait tellement l'impression d'être transparent. Que ses émotions se lisent sur son visage. D'être un livre ouvert que Nymphadora n'avait aucun mal à percer. Et c'était vrai. Il ne disait rien, mais elle savait toujours.

Qui n'aurait pas peur d'être aussi bien comprit ? Lui, homme de secret, supporterait-il cette constante mise à nu ?

C'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'une lubie. Elle le quitterait.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était un service, que de se refuser ainsi à elle.

- Quoi que tu sois en train de penser, ça ne doit franchement pas être utile.

Remus sursauta, manquant de faire tomber sa chope de bière au beurre et rougit, comme un adolescent.

Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Nymphadora - il le sentit instinctivement - n'avait pas ce sourire malicieux et inquisiteur qui d'ordinaire ne la quittait pas lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Non, elle restait immobile, respirant le calme.

Ce soir, la jeune femme paraissait bien plus âgée.

- Nymphadora je… commença-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oui ? dit-elle doucement.

- Je suis désolé.

Décidément, n'arriverait-il donc jamais qu'à s'excuser devant elle ?

- De quoi ? De m'avoir retrouvé ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu aurais préféré me laisser là bas avec Rogue ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non.

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

A nouveau il la regarda. Oubliant les gens autour d'eux, le son agressif de la musique, pour mieux l'observer. Ses sens en alerte, il percevait la chaleur dégagée par son corps fin près de lui. Bien trop près. Il contemplait, impressionné, la sérénité de son sourire qui ne le quittait pas. Sa joie de vivre, reflétant dans la couleur vive ses cheveux, dans la pureté de ses yeux. L'éclat de ceux-ci lorsqu'elle le regardait.

De l'admiration. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait à la vue de cet être qui prenait le temps de partager un petit bout de vie avec lui.

De l'admiration.

Et de l'amour.

_Comment allait-il faire pour dire toutes ces choses déferlant dans son esprit ? Comment allait-il faire pour qu'elle comprenne ses sentiments ? Pour qu'elle pardonne son éloignement ?_

- Nymphadora je…

Il se perdit à nouveau dans son regard et elle s'approcha imperceptiblement.

Elle le frôlait. Sa tête levée vers lui. Ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

Cela semblait si simple…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Quelque chose lui fit comprendre, inconsciemment, que ce n'était pas les paroles auxquelles elle s'était attendue mais la jeune femme retrouva vite son calme imperturbable, qui lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un…

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Son silence le troublait. Elle, qui d'ordinaire réagissait au moindre mot, préférait désormais se taire.

Déstabilisé, il sentit le doute s'insinuer en lui.

- Je n'aurai pas dû te repousser, finit-il d'une voix rapide.

C'était fini. C'en était trop pour lui. Trois malheureuses phrases et il avait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Que faisait-il à raconter sa vie ? En quoi cela pouvait intéresser une jeune femme comme Nymphadora ?

Lupin jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui comme pour demander de l'aide à l'assistance. Mais personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués. Chacun restait irrémédiablement plongé dans son occupation présente. Comme si voir une jeune sorcière aux côtés d'un loup-garou était somme toute banal. Peut-être, qu'en effet, cela l'était ?

Remus dut brutalement arrêter ses réflexions lorsque son champ de vision fut soudain envahit par un éclair violet. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit une chaleur intense se répandre dans tout son être et constata cela n'avait rien avoir avec une augmentation brutale de la température de la pièce.

Tonks se serrait contre lui, ses bras graciles cherchant à entourer ses larges épaules alors que ses pieds devaient se mettre sur leur pointe pour atteindre son visage.

- Je t'adore… chuchota-t-elle dans son cou.

Ses joues le brûlaient alors qu'il plaçait deux mains maladroites dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Mais euh… je… je n'ai rien fait… balbutia-il alors que l'impression que le monde était devenu fou grandissait en lui.

- Tant pis je t'adore quand même ! répliqua une voix joyeuse à son oreille.

Tant pis… Tant pis…

Il aurait bien aimé prolonger cette étreinte espérée depuis longtemps mais il avait encore des choses à dire.

Des choses qu'il s'était promis de ne pas taire à nouveau.

- Nymphadora, il faut que tu saches que… que…

Affolé, il sentit la légèreté d'un baiser se déposer sur sa joue.

- Que… reprit-il.

Tonks s'écarta de lui, retombant sur ses pieds et lui lança un magnifique regard.

Un regard empli d'amour qui le fit frémir de part en part.

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle.

- Mais…

Une main douce caressa sa joue et elle revint contre lui, glissant une main dans la sienne.

…

Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir parler… Plus très sûr de vouloir réfléchir non plus…

Après tout, elle savait.

Les regrets… La culpabilité… La souffrance…

Elle savait…

Lupin soupira, l'esprit enfin vide de toutes pensées rationnelles et la reprit amoureusement dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de tendresse infinie.

Ils savaient.

**Fin**

Et voilà c'est finalement fini !

J'ai d'ores et déjà l'idée d'une nouvelle fic au ton bien plus léger que dans celle-ci 


End file.
